


Just Hold Me

by smolrussian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrussian/pseuds/smolrussian
Summary: Yuuri wants to switch things up, but Viktor becomes uncomfortable.Hurt/Comfort with a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk

“Viktor, do you mind if we try something new?" Yuuri asks. His hands are fisted in Viktor’s hair as he lies on top of him, kissing him breathless.

“Mm? Like what?”

“I was—I was wondering if I could try topping tonight…Not that I _mind_ you always topping, I just… want to be inside of you…” he whispers the last part into his lover’s ear.

Viktor stiffens. _You’re fine, you can do this, for_ him _._

He smiles. “Of course, _solnishko._ ”

Yuuri kisses him one more before he rolls off Viktor to reach into the bedside table for a condom and a packet of lube. He moves to straddle him while he tears the wrapper open with his teeth. If he’s going to top Viktor, he wants to do it as sexily as possible.

Viktor shifts uncomfortably when Yuuri pushes a slicked finger inside of him.

“Ah, be gentle, please, Yuuri.”

“O-of course! Sorry,” Yuuri says, taking great care to make this the best experience he can for Viktor. He leans down to begin kissing him again, hitting all of his sensitive spots to ease the preparation. Yuuri gently inserts another finger and drinks in Viktor’s resulting moan. He still can’t believe he gets to have Viktor, his beautiful Viktor, like this beneath him.

Yuuri presses a final kiss to Viktor’s forehead before gently removing his fingers.

“Is it alright if I put it in now?”

Viktor nods, so Yuuri puts a generous amount of lube on his cock and gently places the tip at the Russian’s entrance. Viktor reaches for his hand and twines their fingers together. He nods again, and Yuuri slowly pushes in.

“ _Hah!_ ” Viktor gasps. His immediate response is to fight it, but he forces himself to calm down. He bites down on his lip _hard_ as Yuuri begins to move. He can’t hear Yuuri moaning above him or see as he kisses his neck and collarbones. All Viktor can do is try to focus on anything else, and hope that Yuuri won’t want to do this again for a while.

Yuuri feels Viktor writhing beneath him and tries not to come as he thrusts into that tight heat. _He’s so sexy, moaning and whining like this…_ He drags his fingertips down that beautiful, toned chest, lingering on Viktor’s sensitive skin.

“Fuck, Viktor, you’re so _tight,”_ Yuuri says before speeding up. He buries his face in Viktor’s neck and abandons his slower pace to fuck his lover into the mattress.

Something in Viktor snaps. Suddenly he’s not in their bed anymore, the weight on top of his isn’t his Yuuri.

“No! Stop, please stop!” He pushes at Yuuri’s shoulders and tries to squirm away.

He’s confused, but Yuuri pulls out immediately, and what he sees breaks his heart.

Viktor is breathing sharply and rapidly as he blinks back tears. He’s shaking, and Yuuri reaches out to comfort him before snapping his hand back. His eyes are blown wide open with fear and concern.

“Shit, Viktor, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I—What happened? What did I do?”

Viktor takes in a shaky, nervous breath.

“It’s nothing you did, Yuuri. I just—I can’t—“ He pushes his fist against his mouth to keep from sobbing.

“Viktor, can I touch you?” Yuuri asks cautiously. Viktor nods, so Yuuri pulls him up and wraps his arms around his shaking form. Viktor curls into Yuuri’s embrace, and they sit there, Yuuri stroking his hair until he calms down.

Eventually, Yuuri pulls away and sits across from Viktor on the bed.

“Viktor, what happened? I need to know, so that I never make you so… _distressed_ again.”

Viktor wrings his hands together nervously and looks away. He pauses, then sighs.

“I guess you should know. When I was training in Russia, about eleven or twelve years old, I had my first crush. On another male skater. But that doesn’t matter, really. One day, after practice, we kissed outside the rink. We were young, we couldn’t possibly think anything bad would happen. I didn’t know, but a group of older guys saw us. I started walking home, and could feel someone following me.

“I looked back right before one of them grabbed me… They dragged me behind an abandoned building, and started calling me names, pushing me, hitting me. Then one shoved me on the ground, and… And they were holding me down, and when I tried to scream for help they covered my mouth and just _laughed._ I couldn’t fight them off. I don’t know how long I lay there crying while they…” He can’t finish. Silent tears start to leak out of his eyes and he hangs his head, unable to look Yuuri in the eyes.

 _Fuck. No wonder he was so upset. Now_ I’ve _hurt him too…_

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say, so he starts babbling nervously.

“V-Viktor, I… I know there’s nothing I can say to fix what’s happened. I just—is there anything I can do for you? I’m so, _so_ sorry, for everything,” Yuuri stammers out.

Viktor looks up. “It was a long time ago. I’ve come to terms with what happened to me. But still, whenever I bottom, those memories come back…” Viktor pauses, and seeing Yuuri’s distraught expression, he adds, “but Yuuri, it’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever wish for. Please, don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Yuuri seems scared, unsure if it’s safe to comfort Viktor, so Viktor pulls him in for another hug.

“Yuuri, _solnishko_ , there’s nothing you can do to change what happened. You’ve done everything right, and I know you’d never hurt me. All I need from you is to never leave my side. _Ya lyublu tebya_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri lets out a nervous laugh. “I—I should be the one comforting you…” He hugs Viktor as tightly as he can, and whispers, “I love you, too. And I’ll _never_ leave you, Viktor. I’d do anything for you.”

They hold each other for a while longer, seeking comfort and shelter in their embrace.

Viktor places a soft kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “How about we sleep for now, _solnishko_. You’ve been everything I needed, and more.”

Yuuri nods in agreement. They lie down and Viktor pulls the silk sheets over their shoulders. He switches off the light before turning away from Yuuri and curling into him. Yuuri’s arms wrap protectively around Viktor. They fall asleep, comforted by each other’s breathing and the steady beating of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been remembering some shitty stuff these past few weeks so I wrote this to cope sort of? I really hope I did this justice.


End file.
